Engineering fit-for purpose antibodies and other Fc-domain containing molecules to achieve the desired therapeutic response includes Fc domain engineering approaches to modulate for example antibody effector functions, half-life and stability. In addition, for certain types of molecules, such as antibodies binding tumor necrosis factor (TNFR) superfamily members, engineering approaches have been developed to induce agonism to stimulate their anti-tumor immunity effects.
There is a need for additional engineering approaches to modulate the Fc domain-mediated functions of antibodies and other Fc-domain containing therapeutic constructs.